Passagem pela casa de Virgem
by Saint Nemui
Summary: A caminho de seu treinamento, Sísifo conversa com Asmita sobre Regulus, que tem interrompido a paz na casa de Virgem. Uma fic curtinha.


**Passagem pela casa de Virgem**

* * *

O costume nas Doze Casas era não pedir passagem para Asmita, que permanecia sempre meditando. Como os cavaleiros tinham receio de estragar sua concentração, nada falavam e passavam direto. Sísifo, no entanto, percebera que, quando o cosmos de Asmita pouco se manifestava, era porque não estava tão concentrado. Nessas ocasiões, não havia problema em falar com o colega.

"Estou passando por sua casa, Asmita", informou em uma manhã, a caminho dos campos de treino.

"Está indo treinar?", respondeu Asmita, para a sua surpresa. Sísifo parou e sorriu:

"Sim. Com tantos afazeres, fica difícil encontrar um tempo para o meu treino. Não posso ficar mais fraco, posso?"

"Hum... Talvez você tenha mais tempo agora que seu sobrinho é meu vizinho nas Doze Casas."

"Tem razão. Embora Regulus tenha um talento natural para a luta, eu me preocupei muito com o treino dele. Espero que ele esteja sendo um bom vizinho."

"Um bom vizinho? Heh."

"O que foi? Ele tem incomodado? Se tiver, eu irei reclamar com ele."

"Não precisa. Não é nada que exija interferência, Sísifo. O seu sobrinho tem um jeito curioso de ser. Desde que ele se mudou para as Doze Casas, sinto que há mais vida neste lugar. Isso é bom e muito saudável."

Naquele momento, o assunto da conversa apareceu na entrada do templo, perseguindo distraidamente uma borboleta. Sísifo compreendeu o que o colega queria dizer e foi até o menino, que só percebeu onde estava depois de ver o inseto pousar no chão.

"Hein? Vim pra casa de Virgem de novo?"

"Regulus", disse Sísifo, em tom de repreensão.

"Sísifo? Estou na casa de Sagitário? Eu não pensei que tivesse andado tanto assim..."

"O que pensa que está fazendo? Não pode ficar invadindo a casa dos outros cavaleiros de ouro sem motivo..."

"Desculpe. Eu nem notei que tinha saído da minha casa. Olha que borboleta legal!"

"Você pode perseguir borboletas ou fazer o que quiser em seu tempo livre", respondeu Sísifo, com um suspiro, "mas mantenha o mínimo de educação. Você não está passeando num bosque, está nas sagradas Doze Casas."

"Mas não tem nenhum bosque por aqui", replicou Regulus. "Se tivesse, eu com certeza iria pra lá..."

"Está tudo bem, Sísifo", interferiu Asmita. "Ele não está incomodando."

"Você tem certeza?", perguntou Sísifo. "Ele tende a piorar se eu não der uma dura."

"Eu tenho", sorriu Asmita. "Deixe-o. Como eu disse, ele trouxe vida para este lugar. Será uma pena o dia em que ele deixar de ser criança."

"Bem, se é assim... Perdão por ele, Asmita."

"Não tem problema."

Quando Sísifo se dirigiu à saída da casa de Virgem, Regulus abandonou a borboleta e seguiu-o.

"Sísifo, aonde você vai?"

"Estou indo treinar. Eu preciso de exercício."

"Posso ir com você? Eu quero lutar com você!"

"Não é bem esse tipo de exercício que pretendo fazer hoje, Regulus."

"Aah... Logo agora que tenho uma técnica nova pra te enfrentar?"

"Você me aparece com uma técnica nova toda semana. Por que não me dá uma folga?"

"..."

A pior coisa era receber o olhar de criança carente de Regulus quando um pedido lhe era negado. Sísifo suspirou e cedeu.

"Está bem... Pode testar sua técnica em mim..."

"Ótimo! Vamos! Tchau, Asmita!"

Regulus saiu do templo e desceu as escadas correndo, empolgado com o treino. Asmita riu:

"Se continuar cedendo o seu treino dessa maneira, um dia ele irá derrotá-lo, Sagitário."

"É verdade", concordou Sísifo, voltando a sorrir. "Mas tudo bem, Asmita. Quanto mais forte ele ficar, mais chances terá de sobreviver à Guerra Santa."

"Não está preocupado com a sua sobrevivência também?"

"Para mim, basta que os outros fiquem bem. Ele é um bom menino. Eu quero que ele tenha uma vida longa e feliz."

"Mas... se você se descuidar, ele também sofrerá."

"É... Mas ele é forte, vai aguentar. Eu vou indo, Asmita."

"Hum... tenha um bom treino."

"Obrigado."

Sísifo também partiu. Asmita, que jamais vira os rostos dos dois, podia sentir a dor que cada um carregava. O menino que perseguia a sombra do falecido pai e o veterano impedido de realizar os próprios desejos...

* * *

**FIM**


End file.
